Sous l'ombre de la lune rouge
by Bai Mangolia
Summary: Reprise Après son combat contre Haku, Naruto disparaît sans laisser de traces. Attention, Haku et Zabuza ne sont pas morts! Cinq ans plus tard, âgé de 17 ans, il fait la connaissance de Nikie, sa remplaçante dans l’équipe 7.
1. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Bai Mangolia

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sous l'ombre de la lune rouge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Il y a juste Nikie et Kyushu qui sont mes création.

**Résumé : **Après son combat contre Haku, Naruto disparaît sans laisser de traces. Attention, ici, Haku et Zabuza ne sont pas morts! Cinq ans plus tard, les choses ont bien changé … Âgé de 17 ans, il fait la connaissance de Neko, sa remplaçante dans l'équipe 7. Néanmoins, la rencontre ne paraît pas si « banale » qu'elle en a l'air …

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Pour quelques uns, vous devez vous demandez pourquoi vois revoyez le titre de cette « ancienne » Fan Fiction. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser, je l'ai laissé tomber durant plus de deux ans. Étant moi-même une fan inconditionnelle depuis plus de six ans de ce site et de ses histoires ensorcelantes, je ne supporte pas que mes écrivains favoris n'écrivent plus la suite de leurs histoires, hélas j'ai beau eu à le promettre,ce n'est pas arrivé, les mois se sont écoulés jusqu'à ce que je ne vienne plus du tout sur ce site. Maintenant, je ne peux que l'affirmer, j'avais laissé toutes mes histoires de côtés pour me confronter à ma vie réelle, à mes études et mon bac. A présent, il sera peut-être temps de recommencer à écrire. Pour cela, j'ai relu les chapitres et j'y ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographes qui m'avaient échappé à l'époque ainsi que la tournure de certaines phrases. Par ailleurs, si quelqu'un se propose pour être mon correcteur, il y aurait des chances que je l'accueille à bras ouverts. Et si le nom de l'auteur vous interpelle, sachez que c'est bien le même, sauf que j'ai perdu mon mot de passe et il n'a pas voulu s'envoyer sur ma boite de messagerie, ce qui fait donc que j'ai du changé. Pour information, je ne reprend que celle-là, vous pouvez allez faire un tour sur l'ancienne page, si j'arrive à retrouver le mot de passe pour me connecter, je supprimais cet ancien compte. Trêve de bavardage, voici un petit résumé des faits pour se remettre dans le bain !

J'ai procédé à de nombreux changements entre le manga et mon histoire. Ici, Haku est toujours en vie ainsi que Zabuza, Sakon et son frère jumeaux. Ce petit groupe a rejoins une organisation liée à l'Ataskuki. Orochimaru est mort en même temps que le troisième Hokage lors de leur combat. Tsunade a été nominée pour lui succéder et protéger Konoha des autres villages ennemis. L'histoire se passe cinq ans après le combat de Naruto contre Zabuza et Haku.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Personnages :

**Yama : **Anciennement nommé Naruto, il représente celui-ci, cinq ans plus tard.

**Kyushu : **Membre du groupe de Naruto depuis 4 ans.

**Nikie : **Remplaçante de Naruto dans l'équipe sept.

**Épilogue :**

Il y a environ cinq ans, le groupe n°7 se sépara.

Kakashi était en train de se battre contre Zabuza. De l'autre côté, Sasuke venait de tomber après avoir protégé Naruto. Celui-ci allait devoir montrer sa vraie force pour vaincre son adversaire. Depuis son enfance les villageois l'avaient mit à l'écart, l'excluant totalement. Sans se l'avouer il en avait plus qu'assez de cette vie et ses deux coéquipiers le prenaient pour le dernier des imbéciles. Il devait cacher sa puissance. Ce jour-là, Kyubi se libéra enfin pour prouver au monde extérieur la menace de ce petit homme. Haku perdit très rapidement, face à un adolescent de douze ans, il avait des chances de rester en vie mais contre le démon qui à faillit détruire de village de Konoha, il n'en avait aucune. Le jeune homme était hors d'état pour combattre. C'est à ce moment précis que Haku décida de lui proposer de l'entraîner et de lui présenter à des amis qui reconnaîtront ses talents de ninjas. Le blond parût étonné. Il savait très bien que tuer, il n'en était pas encore capable. Quand Haku lui raconta qu'il n'aurait plus a mener la même vie, qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de fort, que son rêve ne pourrait pas se réaliser dans ce village le jeune garçon réfléchit intensément à la proposition. Il y aurait toujours des habitants qui s'opposerait à lui. Son destin n'était pas de continuer à rester blottit dans un village. Après une longue réflexion, il en conclut que changer d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal.

A ce moment là, le coéquipier de Haku aurait du rendre son dernier souffle s'il ne l'avait pas sauvé de justesse. Le jeune homme avait dévier l'attaque de Kakashi. Cependant, ce que croyait le vieux ninja, c'était qu'Haku s'était sacrifié, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Pendant ce temps, Sakura cherchait Sasuke a tout prit. Quand elle le retrouva d'apparence mort, elle s'effondra sur lui. Kakashi la rejoint et remarqua l'absence de son élève. La jeune fille se redressa et le chercha des yeux. Le brouillard venait de se dissiper et le pont se voyait de fond en comble. Mais aucunes traces de lui.

Des recherches se firent mais aucuns résultats concluants en ressorti. Il semblerait que le ninjas se soit volatilisé ainsi que son adversaire. Était-il toujours en vie ? Allait-il bien ? De nombreuses questions déambulaient l'esprit des trois ninjas de la feuille. Ils durent rentrer à Konoha pour avertir l'Hokage. Le village appris la nouvelle assez rapidement. Pour eux, c'était une bonne chose. Ce monstre n'était pas à sa place dans ce village. Ses coéquipiers étaient scandalisés de leurs comportements. Mais pourquoi les villageois le détestaient t-il autant ?

Pendant de nombreux mois, plusieurs équipes comme celle de Shikamaru, Ino, Choji ; Hinata, Kiba, Shino ; Neji, Lee, Tenten ainsi que d'autres, partirent à sa recherche mais comme les missions précédentes, il n'y avait aucunes traces de lui. Sakura s'était renfermée sur elle-même ainsi que Hinata qui devenait même agressive, restant chez elle. Sasuke n'était plus rien pour Sakura. Pour le moment, elle ne pensait qu'a son ami qu'elle embêtait et rabaissait à longueur de journée mais en y repensant, la jeune fille cauchemardait depuis ce jour. Elle s'entraînait très dur pour pouvoir devenir quelqu'un de respectable et oublier cette période.

Un beau matin, son sensei vint les avertir que l'examen des Chunnins approchait. Pour y participer, il fallait constituer une équipe de trois ninjas. Il leur annonça alors qu'une fille venait d'arriver à Konoha et allait devoir remplacer Naruto. Sakura protesta et fit une vraie comédie pour l'en dissuader mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et elle dut consentir à la nouvelle. Le beau ténébreux, lui, restait silencieux, comme a son habitude. Nikie s'intégra au groupe avec beaucoup de difficultés, Sakura la menaçait constamment du regard. Après s'être renseignée, la jeune fille lui en voulait d'avoir prit la place de son ami. C'était compréhensible vu qu'en le faisant remplacer, c'était avouer qu'il était mort. Grand front ne voulait pas y croire et Sasuke ne lui adressait pas la parole non plus. Dans cette nouvelle vie, Nikie ne connaissait personne et aucun de ses deux coéquipiers n'avaient l'air de vouloir l'intégrer au groupe. Mais leurs relations s'arrangèrent par la suite. Ils passèrent l'examen Chunnin avec brio. La première épreuve fut réussie. A la deuxième, ils rencontrèrent Orochimaru dans la forêt de la mort mais Sasuke ne reçut pas la marque. Nikie l'intercepta et reçu à sa place. Pour les qualifications pour la troisième épreuve, Sasuke se battit contre Donzu et gagna, Sakura contre Ino et la vaincu et enfin Nikie eu comme adversaire Kiba. Après un long combat, elle réussit à dominer le combat. Les trois étaient admis pour la dernière épreuve. Jiraiya entraîna Sasuke, Sakura fut aider par Tsunade et Nikie, bien évidemment par Kakashi pendant le mois qui suivit, essayant de contrôler la malédiction qu'on lui avait forcé de porter à la cheville, au lieu du cou.

Les qualifiés étaient Neji Hyuga, Shino Abumi, les trois ninjas du sable, l'équipe n°7 et Shikamaru. Le premier combat fut celui de Neji contre Nikie. Elle apprit la triste histoire de son clan. C'était un ninjas très fort au corps à corps mais la jeune fille ne désespérera pas. C'est sur que son courage n'était pas supérieur à celui de Naruto mais elle combattit jusqu'au bout. Par un miracle, elle lui lança une de ses techniques familiales qui marcha à la perfection. L'adolescente remporta son deuxième match.

Après, il y eu Sakura contre Temari. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose gagna facilement grâce à son entraînement intensif.

Par la suite, Kankuro se désista, Shikamaru perdit contre Shino et Sasuke ne put finir son combat dans l'arène. Il venait d'y avoir une attaque. Alors, il poursuivit son ennemi dans la forêt.

Kakashi envoya Sakura, un chien ninjas et Shikamaru le ramener. Pendant le trajet, Shikamaru resta pour ralentir des ninjas avec Asuma. Les deux filles durent assembler leurs forces pour neutraliser Gaara. Heureusement que Jiraiya arriva pour invoquer le maître des crapauds. Le garçon s'enfuit avec son frère et sa sœur, étant vexée d'avoir été vaincu pour la première fois . Sasuke eu droit a de nombreux soins à l'hôpital. Le troisième Hokage se sacrifia et tua Orochimaru. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura et Nikie reçurent le titre de Chunnin.

Les missions continuèrent pour eux.

Peu de temps après, Tsunade devint la cinquième Hokage et annonça au village le sois disant « deçêt de Naruto Uzumaki » Il y eu un enterrement sans corps. Nikie aurait bien voulut le connaître. Sakura lui avait souvent parler de lui comme d'un héros au grand cœur. Elle avait juste vu une photo de lui.

Un an passa… et encore un autre. Les ninjas de la feuille s'étaient remis de l'attaque et baignaient dans le bonheur. La fin de leur adolescence se termina avec le titre de Junnins à 16 ans. Sakura sortait avec Kiba. Toutes les semaines, elle allait se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami en priant qu'on le retrouve un jour, peut-être vivant.

Cinq ans après la disparition de Naruto, nos héros sont, à présents, âgés de 17 ans.

**Prochain chapitre : Les fureurs du ciel**


	2. Les fureurs du ciel

**Auteur :** Bai Mangolia

**Genre : **Action/Adventure – Mystery – Romance

**Titre :** Sous l'ombre de la lune rouge

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Il y a juste Nikie et Kyushu qui sont mes créations.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Après son combat contre Haku, Naruto disparaît sans laisser de traces. Attention, ici, Haku et Zabuza ne sont pas morts! Cinq ans plus tard, les choses ont bien changé … Âgé de 17 ans, il fait la connaissance de Neko, sa remplaçante dans l'équipe 7. Néanmoins, la rencontre ne paraît pas si « banale » qu'elle en a l'air …

Pour les diverses questions que vous pourriez me poser, juste pour laisser le suspens jusqu'au bout ( Sinon, les fan fics n'auraient plus d'intérêts), je vous laisse interpréter tel que vous le souhaiter l'apparition de groupe. Tout en sachant que « Sous l'ombre de la lune rouge » fait référence d'une manière encore inconnue à l'Atastuki. Cependant, il y a toujours un Hic ! A vous de constater si vos hypothèses étaient justes, ou non. Cela ne sera révélé que par petits bouts, tout au long de la Fan Fiction. J'espère que le suivant répondra à vos attentes. Bisous à tous et Bonne lecture.

Les délais ne seront pas rallongés, je posterai une fois chaque mois, de préférence le 27.

Au prochain chapitre; l'équipe de Yama arrive aux portes de Konoha, puis se déroule le début d'un étrange combat. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, ce sera à vous de lire et de laisser des reviews, çà fait toujours plaisir et c'est une source d'inspiration bien plus importante que vous le pensez.

**Réponses aux Revieuws: **

_Kimi_ : J'avoue que je ne porte pas énormément Temari dans mon coeur, cependant la réponse à ce choix ne vient pas de là. J'avais tout simplement envie de changer quelques éléments, sans pour autant modifier l'histoire dans son intégralité. Temari a une manière de combattre bien différente de la jeune ninja de Konoha, je te l'accorde, peut-être que je ferais un flash back dans quelques temps sur ce combat, pour le moment, toute critique est bonne à entendre, je ne m'en vexe pas ;). Voilà, merci d'avoir tout de même donné ton avis. Bisous.

_Bellandile_ : Dans mon histoire, il ne fallait pas que Sasuke pense à quitter Konoha, tu te doutes que si Orochimaru lui avait imposé la marque, il n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête, et ce sasuke têtu et en quête de puissance, je ne voulais pas le modifier mais seulement retenir dans le village, ou du moins pour l'instant. De plus, il a de l'importance en tant que personnage de Konoha, pour le retour de Naruto. Merci, bisous.

**Chapitre 1 : Les fureurs du ciel**

Sakura se trouvait accroupie sur l'une des nombreuses collines qui peuplaient Konoha. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au rythme du vent. En cinq ans, son physique s'était considérablement développé. Elle avait grandit, gagnant plus de cinq centimètres, ainsi qu'une chevelure lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Depuis sa tendre enfance, on lui avait reproché la largeur de son front, à présent elle avait opté pour un dégradé qui le lui couvrait. Son visage était devenu moins angélique et ses yeux, si vert à l'époque, avaient quelques peu froncis avec le poids des évènements. La jeune femme portait une mini jupe noire et un débardeur rouge décolleté, qui l'a mettait en valeur. Depuis la disparu de Naruto, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de Kiba, à un point qu'on ne les voyaient plus séparément, sauf quand cela était imposé par des missions. Le maître chien avait, lui aussi, grandit, mais n'avait pas murit d'un poils. Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois que le couple s'était déclaré, ne surprenant personne, vu leur complicité.

- Tu es encore là, déclara une voix, la coupant de ses réflexions.

La jeune femme sursauta. Ses pensées étaient encore tournées vers son ancien ami, cette tombe ne répondait pas aux questions qu'elle gardait enfouis depuis tant d'années. Quatre, cinq ans ? Ça devait être cela, le temps passait si vite ...

- Oui, j'avais besoin de me recueillir.

- Sakura, je sais que c'est dur mais tu as une vie aussi, ne la détruit pas !

- Je ne pense pas qu'a lui ! Riposta t-elle.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire ça tout de même. Consacre un peu plus d'attention à tes missions. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des coéquipiers qui sont présents à chaque fois quand tu te permets de rêvasser.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il me hante. Je me sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

- Ce que tu dis es ridicule, et nous avons eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois.

- Je sais bien, mais pendant qu'il se battait, je ne pensais que Sasuke, et quand le brouillard s'est évaporé, je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir comment il allait, je me suis juste précipitée sur le corps que je voyais, tout en sachant à qui il appartenait.

- Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver, personne ne le savait. Suis-moi, il se fait tard. Je te propose de venir manger à la maison, si çà te tente !

- Non merci je vais encore rester un peu. Je te rejoins plus tard, si tu veux bien de ma compagnie répondit calmement Sakura.

- Bien sur que non, je te demande mais je ne veux pas de toi. Tu dis toujours aussi de bêtises. Dépêche-toi, rendez-vous à 21h, çà te convient ?

- Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure. Et encore merci … pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, en tout cas. Salut.

Nikkie partit en direction de sa demeure, sans attendre l'arrivée de son amie. Les temps n'étaient pas évident pour chacun, les fantômes l'étaient encore moins. On ne peut contrôler son cœur. Pour elle, il n'était pas dur de tourner la page, ce garçon, elle ne l'avait pas connu, mais pour la pauvre Sakura … La culpabilité l'avait envahi, un petit dîné entre filles ne pourrait que lui remonter le morale. Il est important d se sentir entourer quand çà ne va pas.

De son côté la jeune femme, nommée Sakura,réfléchissait aux dires de son amie. C'était vrai qu'elle ne se donnait pas à fond dans ses missions, son esprit était autre part. La fille resta immobile un petit moment. Le soleil se coucha, et laissera place, dans quelques heures, à une pleine lune. Elle se leva, non sans regrets, et entreprit de rentrer dans son modeste appartement, avant de se rappeler de l'invitation. Néanmoins, une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle se hâta de se laver les cheveux, de s'habiller, et pourquoi pas, de mettre un peu de couleur sur ses yeux ? Le maquillage n'avait pas été déballé depuis quelques temps, ce serait l'occasion.

Quand tout cela fut fait, l'heure avait tourné plus vite qu'elle l'aurait cru. Vite, un sac à main prit au hasard et la jeune ninja se retrouva dans les rues de Konoha. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle revint dans son appartement, en repensant aux moments passées avec Nikie. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais abandonné, même quand elle était arrivée dans l'équipe 7. C'est sûrement comme çà que l'on différencie une connaissance d'une amie. Cela lui fit un grand bien de pouvoir parler, de rire et de ne pas penser à ses souvenirs. Oui, la vie n'était pas aussi noire qu'elle le pensait.

Le lendemain, Tsunade l'a convoqua dans son bureau en fin de matinée. Pour lui changer les idées, son Hokage lui conseillait quelques jours congés en dehors du village. De vraies vacances, loin de ses problèmes. Bien sur, Sakura accepta sans demander son reste, il serait idiot de refuser. Elle décida d'aller dans une ville assez loin qui était réputée pour ses bénéfiques sources chaudes. Son voyage dura cinq jours. En rentrant, la ninja avait reprit des couleurs et un intense bronzage. Sa peau fonçait naturellement, malgré ses cheveux d'un rose pale. E peine revenue, que ne fut pas son étonnement en observant les alentours. Nikkie et Sasuke, en train de rigoler, complices, eux d'habitude si froid, alors qu'elle allait traverser le vieu pont.

- Alors je vois que vous vous amusez bien sans moi, les salua t-elle en prenant place sur le pont, à côter d'eux.

- Tiens Sakura ! Comment ce sont passer tes vacances ? Ne te fie pas aux apparences ! On vient de voir une scène choquante, rigola la jolie brune.

- Raconte, s'empressa de dire Sakura.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'était elle-même qui prenait part aux rires contagieux de ses amis. Il aura fallu le temps, mais le groupe était devenu soudé et ne reculait devant rien. La confiance et le respect sont l'origine de toute amitié.

La soirée se termina dans le restaurant de Ramens de la ville. Cette nuit, il y eu un gigantesque orage. Des maisons furent détruites aux alentours et le village fut coupé d'électricité durant plus de 48 Heures. L'Hokage rassura les villageois, les pertes n'étaient que matérielles et le nombre de blessés était minime mais rien de bien grave. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage, ce n'était d'autre que le ciel. L'orage s'était stoppé mais la couleur était toujours aussi grisâtre. Un climat étrange pour un été. Le soleil s'était enfouit derrière une armée de nuages et pour finir, un vent glacial parcourait le village. Rien qui n'envisageait quelque chose de bon. Malgré ce faite, elle n'en fit rien et demanda à ce qu'on inspecte les alentours. Mais aucuns indices ne furent trouvés.

Le lendemain, pas la moindre autre catastrophe naturelle n'était apparue pendant la nuit et l'incident allait rapidement être oublieé pour les plus jeunes, laissant tout de même, tout adulte sur ses gardes. Certains avaient prit l'habitude de rester confinés chez eux au moindre bruit ou tempête annonçant des dégâts, matériels ou humains.

Quelque part à une cinquantaine de kilomètre du village.

Quatre individus venaient de passer le seuil d'un bar connu pour être réputé dans la région. Ils portaient une cape cachant leurs identités. Chacun était recherché plus ou moins, il fallait donc se cacher.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu avances, demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Certain. La meilleure solution d'en apprendre un peu plus et donc de demander.

Le plus grand commença alors une discussion avec un vieillard.

- Bonjours Monsieur, je cherche quelques renseignements, vous pouvez éclairer ma lanterne ?

- Oui si je peux répondre. De quoi s'agit t-il ?

- Il paraît qu'un orage a éclaté la nuit dernière dans la région. Que pouvez-vous-m'en dire, s'il vous plaît.

- A oui ! J'en est entendu parler, comme tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs. Hier, le ciel est devenu gris mais voyez-vous, ce n'était pas un simple orage, non, nous aurions dit qu'il baignait dans le sang . L'évènement aussi étrange, fut-il, nous laissaient croire qu'un incident allait se produire mais tout est redevenu normal et nous ne sommes pas allés chercher plus loin. Le village qui a été le plus touché est sans doute celui de Konoha. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, à quelques heures. Que cherchez-vous, au juste ?

- Nous sommes arrivés ce matin de bonne heure et on a attendu ce sujet de conversation dans la rue. Nous voulions juste en savoir un peu plus. Bonne continuation, mon cher Monsieur, et merci de vos renseignements.

Le groupe sortit du bar et marcha en direction des tours qui délimitaient ce village. Il aurait été plus simple de coincer un homme dans une ruelle sombre et de le l'obliger a répondre sous peine de souffrance gratuite mais attirer l'attention n'était pas souhaitable, en tout cas pas pour cette fois. Il en serait autrement, on ne leur demandait d'être des fantômes, ils allaient devoir obéir. Tel est la règle quand nous appartenons à un groupe, autrement appelé: organisation.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Oui. Nous nous mettons en route dés à présent, je me doutais qu'un signe serait envoyé.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Absolument rien. Ce ne sont plus mes affaires, je souhaite juste élucider cette histoire.

- En es-tu sur? J'avais compris que toutes les personnes de ce village n'étaient pas hostiles à ton égard.

- Tourne ta langue dix fois, avant de m'adresser la parole.

- Il est toujours aussi imprévisible … Laisse-le tranquille pour le moment, et puis tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que la communication n'est pas son fort, intervint à voix basse, Zabuza.

**~ Pourtant, se ne fut pas toujours ainsi. Les temps changent, les personnes aussi. ~**

Mentir était tellement facile qu'il n'était pas étonnant de constater que la tentation était bien trop grande pour ne pas y succomber.

**Prochain chapitre** : _« Un mort peut-il renaître de ses cendres ? »_


End file.
